Lyrics:Happy Families
by XTC Album version: Have you got Miss Fortune? She's the daughter of rich parents, All she does is cry. One four-letter word is all she wants But you can't buy love so there's no supply. Will you take young Master Charge, The boy who's living well Beyond his father's means? (Happy families.) See his mother kill herself with work To keep her dandy in the latest jeans. (Happy families.) Happy families is a kid's game. Happy families is your main aim. It starts out with a dealing in the middle of the night, And ends up with a full house If you play your cards out right. Mum says Dad is cheating, You should see the grown-ups fight for happy families, The game that's sure to please. Have you got young Master Race, The bigot son who, like his dad, is fueled by fear? (Happy families.) Not so much a son, more of a stormtrooper, To burn the books when Dad's not here. (Happy families.) Happy families is a kid's game. Happy families is your main aim. You start out with your first cub And you think that life's a song. You'll end up with a wolfpack If you lay your cards out wrong. Dad says Mom is cheating, You can see the children long for happy families, The game that's sure to please. Have you got Miss Carriage? She's the girl who wants a baby That she cannot find. (Happy families.) Strange, the ones who want to win the race Are usually the ones who fall behind. Demo version: Have you got Miss Fortune? She's the daughter of rich parents, All she does is cry. One four-letter word is all she wants But you can't buy love so there's no supply. Will you take your Master Charge, The boy who's living well Beyond his parents' means. (Happy families.) See his parents kill theirselves with work To keep their dandy in the latest jeans. (Happy families.) Happy families is a kid's game. Happy families is your main aim. It starts out with a dealing In the middle of the night, And ends up with a full house If you play your cards out right. Mum says Dad is cheating, you should see the grown-ups fight For happy families, the game that's sure to please. Have you got your Master Race, The bigot son who, like his dad, Is full of fear. (Happy families.) Not so much a son, more of a storm trooper, To burn the books when Dad's not here. (Happy families.) Happy families is a kid's game. Happy families is your main aim. You start out with your first cub And you think that life's a song. You'll end up with a wolfpack If you lay your cards out wrong. Dad says Mom is cheating, You can see the children long for happy families, The game that's sure to please. Have you got Miss Carriage? She's the girl who wants a baby That she cannot find. (Happy families.) Strange, the ones who want to win the race Are usually the ones who fall behind. Category:Lyrics